Hoy me Levanto
by Utka
Summary: One shot basado en la canción del grupo Parke. Una serie de eventos desafortunados./ Es un songfic de un mal día luego de una noche de juerga en donde a Nathaniel le invaden los recuerdos de su relación con Castiel. / [NathxCas]
1. Una serie de eventos desafortunados

_**Notas:** Bueno, éste está pensado para ser un one shot, sin embargo tambien si me entra la inspiración y el tiempo, y más que nada, las ganas pues ya lo continuaré. Por favor si les gusta, haganmelo saber con sus comentarios, también si están de acuerdo en que le cuelgue una continuación aunque no estoy del todo segura de si ésta sería song-fic también._

 _Y pues nada, como les digo, es un song-fic/one-shot. La canción se llama **Una serie de eventos desafortunados** del grupo mexicano **Parke.**_

* * *

 **Una serie de eventos desafortunados**

 **Parke**

 **.**

 _Casi sin saliva y un poco alcoholizado, desperté sin mi cartera y mis amigos se marcharon._

Su garganta estaba totalmente seca, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las nauseas no tardaban en aparecer tampoco. Se levantó del sucio suelo del bar, el simple hecho de mantener abiertos los ojos se volvía una tarea totalmente imposible. Tardó todavía un par de segundos más en mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que ninguno de los desgraciados que tenía por amigos estaba en el bar, tan solo el dueño se encontraba recogiendo las botellas vacías que habían quedado en las viejas mesas de madera, al parecer el viejo aún no se percataba de su presencia. Era buena noticia, eso le daba la oportunidad de un par de minutos más para examinar su situación.

 _Ya está amaneciendo y de la calle me levanto, luego me percato: No están mis zapatos._

Se puso de pie tan pronto como su resaca se lo permitía y al dar el primer paso sintió el suelo pegajoso bajo sus pies, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba calzado. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido la noche anterior?

Recordaba el rostro de Su diciendo que llevaban días sin salir a divertirse y a decir verdad no le había apetecido en ese momento pero su amiga se había puesto tan insistente que terminó siendo arrastrado al interior de ese lugar de mala muerte junto con Kim, Armin y Violeta. Ni si quiera le hablaba mucho a esos chicos. En fin, para su mala suerte el haber terminado recientemente con aquel pelirrojo, que ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar aún su nombre, había sido razón suficiente para aceptar embriagarse tanto. Nunca fue muy tolerante al alcohol, pero después de la cuarta cerveza ya no le importaba si terminaba como una masa babeante en el suelo. Grave error.

El anciano dueño del bar le miraba con desaprobación mientras manoteaba de un lado a otro diciendo obvias cosas que Nath no tenía ni las ganas ni el tiempo de escuchar. Salió del bar sin detenerse a mirar que había dejado olvidado su saco sobre un desgastado sofá.

 _Respira tranquilo, camina despacio y olvida las veces que te hicieron daño._

La luz del sol le golpeó de lleno en el rostro, cerró los ojos sintiendo nuevamente el dolor en su cabeza y las nauseas volviendo a su estómago. Revisó sus bolsillos, faltaban sus llaves y cartera y estaba casi seguro de que le había dejado encargado el teléfono Sucrette. En el bolsillo trasero encontró algo de efectivo, lo suficiente para comprar un vaso de ramen en un mini-súper mas no para volver en transporte publico hasta su casa. Tenía que elegir que hacer y siendo sinceros, el hambre le había ganado.

Pagó su comida, le sabía a pura gloria… hasta que sintió la necesidad de devolver.

Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundo, buscando controlar el asqueroso impulso, siempre había odiado vomitar. A su mente llegó el rostro de Castiel, se encontraban en su departamento, una noche antes pidieron comida china y algo tenían los rollos primavera que le hicieron enfermar y por la mañana tenía al pelirrojo sobando su espalda mientras él regresaba gran parte de la cena al inodoro. Las arcadas eran horribles pero dentro de todo eso, podía presumir lo atento que su novio se había portado con él… aunque también podría ser el miedo del pelirrojo a que le sucediera lo mismo. Muchas cosas buenas habían tenido que Castiel dejara de lado su orgullo y por fin aceptara que gustaba del delegado. Muchas cosas buenas, entre ellas que ahora no vivía con su padre. Veía a su madre en ocasiones, también saludaba de lejos a su hermana, pero el departamento que rentaba al otro lado de la ciudad era mil veces mejor que la vida que llevaba anteriormente, y eso gracias a la ayuda que le había dado el pelirrojo. Le había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de música en el centro comercial, le llevaba comida de vez en cuando y le había dado la confianza que llevaba años necesitando para hacerle frente a sus problemas.

Sacudió su cabeza, despejando aquellos buenos recuerdos que en ese momento le resultaban dolorosos y siguió caminando, era pasado el medio día y el sol estaba más fuerte que cuando salió del bar. Aún le quedaba mucho rato para volver a su casa.

 _Creo que fue en el centro que un perro me ladraba. Se rompe la cadena y lo pierdo entre cuadras._

Tres calles llevaba corriendo de un maldito perro que se había soltado de su casa, y es que en serio ¿quién rayos dejaba atado a un perro tan peligroso con una cuerda tan delgada? Tenía la sensación de que ya no le perseguía pero ni por las piedras que se enterraban en sus calcetines ni por los charcos que había pisado se detendría a mirar.

Otro recuerdo le venía a la mente mientras doblaba la esquina y recuperaba el aliento. Una palmada fuerte en su hombro y Castiel llamándole "rubia sin condición" cuando habían sacado a Demonio a pasear y Nathaniel le había soltado la correa, o más bien, atado mal. El perro se dio a la fuga y a él le había tocado perseguirle por todo el parque, tras la tercer vuelta cayó sobre el frío pasto mientras sentía el peso de su pareja sobre su cadera. Le escuchó reír y le devolvió el beso que el otro había iniciado. No se percató de que al caer se lastimó el tobillo y tuvieron que regresar al departamento de Castiel. "Puedo llevarte cargando, princesa" le decía, pero de ninguna manera le daría más material de burlas. Recordó como le ayudaba a recostarse en el sofá. Recordó el beso suave sobre su pie. Recordó la caricia en su cabello. A simple vista, Castiel podía parecer un chico rudo, y un idiota. Sin duda eso último sí que lo era, pero también era todo un romántico, un sobreprotector.

Sintió cierta humedad en su mejilla que le volvió a regresar a la realidad. De primeras miró hacia arriba e imaginó que era una gota de lluvia, el cielo se veía gris, pero aun no caían las gotas. Si alguien le mirara en ese momento, afirmaría que es la inexistente lluvia antes de aceptar que la gota que escurría por su mejilla era más bien salada.

 _Maldita está mi suerte, largo el camino a casa. Gris y nubes en el cielo y yo con mi resaca._

Siguió caminando, lo último que necesitaba era llegar empapado también. Seguramente andar sin zapatos medio día le haría coger un tremendo resfriado, no tenía necesidad de empeorarlo.

Gracias a ese estúpido perro la sed que tenía había comenzado a despertar nuevamente y le atacaba haciéndole sentir como su garganta le quemaba y la maldita sensación de que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Ya no estaba ebrio, eso era más que obvio pero solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo más le duraría aquella tremenda resaca. _**Maldita resaca**._

Cuando Castiel tenía resaca, Nathaniel salía a la tienda más cercana y le compraba sal de uvas, pero en ese momento, sin cartera, sin teléfono, ¡sin zapatos! Imposible conseguir sal de uvas. Podía escuchar la voz del pelirrojo en su cabeza: "no seas idiota, ya se me pasará, el buen sexo todo lo cura". Sus mejillas se sonrojaron poco a poco al recordar aquellas noches, al terminar de hablar, Castiel le tomaba de la muñeca y sin darse cuenta sus labios eran devorados por el pelirrojo. Era aplastado suavemente por todo su cuerpo y siempre se sentía de alguna manera más diminuto debajo de él. Se abrazó a sí mismo, cerró los ojos y dejó que su imaginación le hiciera sentir aquellas grandes manos abriéndose camino bajo sus prendas, aquellos dedos rozando con suavidad sus costados y aquellos dientes mordiendo con fiereza sus labios. Como le echaba de menos, como extrañaba sentirle, sentir ese trato brusco en la cama, a la par que cuidadoso. Así era Castiel, pasión, fuerza, ternura, todo a la vez. Podía dejarse hacer totalmente por él. Se dejó llevar, recordando los labios de su pareja bajando por su pecho, repartiendo cortos besos sobre su lechosa piel hasta llegar con tortuosa lentitud al borde de sus pantalones.

Hubo una temporada en que ni si quiera se le antojaba llevar puestos los calzoncillos, llego a pensarlos como un maldito estorbo. Sin ellos, más pronto llegaba Castiel a su miembro y lo envolvía con sus labios. Lo succionaba un poco y le torturaba con esa maldita lengua, le humedecía. Si Castiel estaba de buen humor le dejaba terminar en sus labios y que excitante resultaba cuando subía entonces y le besaba, le embriagaba y lo dejaba sin aliento. Debajo de su cuerpo, se sentía débil y seguro, indefenso y cuidado, se sentía derretir, se sentía temblar, se quemaba internamente y explotaba también de placer cuando abrazado a su cuello era embestido con fuerza contra el colchón. Sus cabellos jalados con fuerza, su cuello marcado, su interior inundado y su vientre pegajoso.

 _Y de nuevo, respira tranquilo, camina despacio y olvida aquella noche, el pasado ha pasado._

Pero claro que todo eso debía terminar de algún modo. Cuando el pelirrojo sintió que todo se ponía realmente serio entró en pánico, y Nathaniel fue un maldito imbécil al creer que Castiel no quería continuar con aquello, Nathaniel tenía que protegerse y proteger aquel orgullo estúpido e innecesario y terminar antes que el pelirrojo. Así es como no sales herido, ¿no? Y no le quiso creer a su novio cuando le decía que no estaba seguro de si aquello era amor o no, pero que esperaba pasar mucho tiempo a su lado para descubrirlo.

Pasaron un par de días, tal vez si hubiera aceptado hablarle habrían buscado la manera de hacer que aquello funcionara, pero no se esperaba entrar al centro comercial y verlo al otro lado de una banca con aquella bruja que los había puesto de enemigos antes. No esperaba que Castiel siquiera aún se hablara con ella, con Debrah. Pero al final "son cosas que pasan, no las controlas, Nath" es lo que Su le decía.

 _Hoy me levanto, ya estoy al tanto._

Sí, son cosas que pasan. Ya lo sabía. Era de esperarse.

 _Hoy me levanto. Hoy yo me levanto._

Encontró una banca. Tuvo que regresar varias cuadras más para encontrar el camino que le llevaría a su casa. Estaba harto, estaba cansado. Le dolían horrores los pies, se sentó y decidió que descansaría algunas horas antes de continuar. Dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos y ahí, entonces sí, aceptó que las lágrimas que no había derramado en aquellas tres semanas comenzaran a descender por su rostro y mojaran sus manos y su pantalón sobre las rodillas.

 _Tocar el fondo se siente morir._

¿Te sientes bien?

 _Al abrir los ojos, solo resta subir._

Al levantar la vista se encontró cara a cara con un sujeto que no había visto nunca antes. Alto, rubio, bronceado y lleno de tatuajes. Le dirigía una cálida sonrisa y Nath estaba seguro de lo patético que se veía ahí sentado, sucio, descalzo, con aliento a borracho, con el pelo despeinado y los ojos rojos e hinchados. El muchacho le tendió una botella de agua. "Me llamo Dakota, puedes decirme Dake.

 ** _Hoy me levanto._**


	2. Sr Positivo

_**Notas:**_ _Hola nuevamente, gente hermosa. Realmente me estaba planteado si hacerle una continuación a este fic, al final estaba escuchando mi música rutinariamente xD y de pronto me vino a la cabeza que era buena para la segunda parte que no tenía idea de que iba a escribir, pues bueno, espero les guste mucho y no olviden dejarme sus bellos comentarios :3_

 _Dag, gracias por tu review, me tomó por sorpresa, ya pensaba subir de cualquier manera este capítulo, así que espero sigas la historia porque muy probablemente la continúe por algunos capis más. (Tal vez)._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y escribo esto con el único fin de entretener. La canción en la que está basada este capítulo es_ _ **Mr. Brightside**_ _de_ _The Killers_ _. La coloco traducida por mí solo para que vaya más acorde con la historia._

* * *

 **Mr. Brightside**

 **The Killers**

 **.**

 _Estoy saliendo de mi jaula, y lo he estado haciendo bien._

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde que Nathaniel me mandó a volar, unas... ¿3?, ¿4? Justo ahora estoy recostado en mi cama, con la mirada fija en el techo, la habitación da vueltas a mi alrededor justo como si estuviera sobre una plataforma giratoria y no tiene nada que ver con el porro que me estoy terminando... bueno, eso creo.

He intentado levantarme y salir, de cierta forma creo que me estoy recuperando. Ayer hice mi primer intento por tocar algo en la guitarra, y si bien es cierto que me hastié a los pocos minutos, al menos estoy intentando hacer algo. Recuerdo que suspire toda la tarde, no debería sentirme así pero por el momento no hay gran cosa que pueda hacer. No se a quien trato de engañar, estoy molesto. Éstos días tan solo atino a colocarme los audífonos en el más alto volumen del celular, es difícil retomar una vida que ha dado un cambio tan brusco. ¿Qué pasa? Pues que terminar una relación es más difícil; cuando dejas que alguien entre en tu vida y le permites invadir cada parte de lo que eres y lo que haces, es un proceso lento, se da de poco en poco por un tiempo prolongado, te acostumbras sin saberlo, cuando te das cuenta, tu vida ya no es solo tuya, pero cuando se termina... no es como que de poco en poco dejen de dormir juntos, no sabes cuantos besos te quedan por dar, ni pueden permitirse el separarse lentamente. No es como que decidan verse 3 veces por semana cuando antes convivían a diario, ni que se vayan desapegando con el paso del tiempo. Nadie pone una fecha límite y dice "en un mes exactamente rompemos, hay que irnos acostumbrando en este tiempo". Simplemente pasa. Uno dice "terminamos" y _se termina_. Es un cambio brusco. Un corte seco.

Me decido a levantarme, de pronto mi estómago está reclamando la comida que me he negado desde anoche. Llego a la cocina y revuelvo en las alacenas, tan solo encuentro un paquete a la mitad de galletas con sal y un tarro casi vacío de mermelada. No se si es el olor o la consistencia de aquella pegajosa sustancia pero el estómago se me revuelve, las galletas son saladas, la mermelada es dulce, no se llevan para nada así que dejo las cosas en el mismo lugar donde las tome. Del refrigerador saco una lata de cerveza. Debo recordarme hacer las compras si es que no quiero morir de inanición, pero será otro día. La cerveza resbala con rapidez en mi garganta y todo sigue dando vueltas, pero estoy mejorando.

 _Puede que esté deprimido porque lo quiero todo._

Tal vez deba sacar a Demonio a pasear, tal vez deba llamar a Lysandro para que venga a cenar... tal vez deba comprar algo para cenar. Necesito darme una ducha y distraer mi mente con la música. Tal vez sea hora de comenzar a leer un libro, uno corto porque no suelo hacer esas cosas. Tengo que pagar el internet y quizás meter un poco de saldo a mi teléfono, o tal vez deba empezar por buscar mi teléfono. Podría poner una película, podría aprender a cocinar. Necesito comenzar a hacer tantas cosas, pero quiero recostarme porque estoy cansado y tengo que dormir otro poco... Quiero a Nath de vuelta.

 _Empezó con un beso, ¿Cómo es que terminó así?_

Ese rubio debió quedarse como el _delegado idiota_ que era y no entrar tan profundo en mi mente, pero se ha clavado ahí. Debí dejarme la boca cerrada, odiarlo era mucho más sencillo. Me despertaba y hacía mis cosas ¿qué cosas hacía antes de él? Me despertaba y hacía lo que fuera con lo que me entretenía, me saltaba mis clases, escribía nuevas canciones y me mantenía huyendo de la directora. Todo era más sencillo... Hasta que dejó de ser así.

Todo era tan sencillo hasta que comencé a prestar atención a Nathaniel. De lejos le observaba, a mitad de un examen mordía el bolígrafo al leer las preguntas, pero no pensaba demasiado las respuestas. Estúpido sabelotodo. Idiota. _Delegado idiota._ Tenía que pasearse por toda la escuela con esa boba sonrisa que yo sabía falsa. Comencé a disfrutar el prestar atención a sus gestos, comencé a notar ese dolor en su mirada, esa ira que se guardaba cuando creía que nadie le veía. De pronto un día ya reconocía con tan solo verle caminar si había tenido un día malo o uno mas o menos pasable. Y todo era tan sencillo hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Nos encontramos a mitad del pasillo principal, él terminaba lo que sea que hacía en el salón de los delegados e iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que yo iba de frente y se estampó contra mi pecho. Ya no era tan sencillo fingir que le odiaba pero algo de orgullo me quedaba como para confrontarlo. "No seas caprichoso, Castiel, fue un accidente", su voz cosquilleaba en mis oídos, tenía que sacarla de ahí. Lo tomé por la camisa y lo estrellé contra los casilleros "¿Un accidente, dices? Me has llamado caprichoso, estúpida rubia." En ese instante creo que quería golpearlo pero algo pasó dentro de mi, tal vez fue la lágrima que le vi, luchando por no caer por su mejilla, tal vez fue esa mirada que me lanzó de angustia y desafío, una extraña mezcla. Algo se removió en mi y lo besé. Lo sentí tensar entre mis brazos, más se relajo en cuanto lo volví a dejar en el suelo y luego lo solté tan pronto como había comenzado con aquello, porque en ese momento supe que no podría controlarme, porque el rubio había comenzado a corresponderme. Y no podía ser que aquello fuese real.

 _Era tan solo un beso, tan solo un beso._

Pero hoy me aferro a ese recuerdo, al día siguiente tuve que corretear al flacucho de Nath para que me encarara de una maldita vez. Huyó de mí todo el día y yo me sentí por primera vez compadecido de la directora, admirando también toda la paciencia que imagino, debió necesitar conmigo. Cuando por fin pude acorralarlo:

-Escucha, delegado idiota, no se que es lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo? solo se que de un tiempo para acá se vuelve complicado estar aquí, en el mismo sitio que tu sin que mi mente me la juegue cada vez que volteo a verte y me descubro observando tus labios, tu cabello... No se que es lo que me sucede, pero me está gustando. -Nath se removió incomodo pero no pudo rechazarme cuando me incliné sobre su oído y le dije susurrando, no porque no quisiera que alguien escuchara, no había nadie ahí, sino porque de esa forma se sentía íntimo, seguro... quería que prestara atención a mis palabras. -Me estás gustando más de lo que puedo controlar, Nathaniel.

Pasó una semana, no recuerdo si volví a besarle aquella vez, pero si recuerdo que Nathaniel me seguía evadiendo. Lo habría dejado ser pero mi, en aquel entonces, nuevo hábito de observarle me hizo darme cuenta de que él comenzaba a mirarme también. Se sonrojaba cuando lo descubría y tuve que hacer uso de mi amistad con Lysandro para lograr que aceptara hablar conmigo una vez más.

Hoy me aferro a ese recuerdo, Nath rojo hasta las orejas, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Nath diciendo que aceptaba el riesgo de estar conmigo.

Justo ahora, tumbado de nuevo sobre el mullido colchón, cierro los ojos. La cerveza está abandonada a un lado de la cama y los últimos rastros del porro se desvanecen de mi cuerpo. La mano que tengo sobre el pecho se desliza hasta mis pantalones con aquel recuerdo: Nath bajo mi cuerpo, en esta misma cama, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus labios pegados a los míos y yo sentado sobre él. Él estaba nervioso así que fuimos lento. Acompañado de besos y suaves caricias me dedique a recorrer su cuello y su pecho. Acariciaba los costados de su torso y no pretendía hacer más que eso, hasta que sentí el bulto que se formaba en su entrepierna, debajo de mi propia cadera. Sonreí sobre su piel cuando le sentí empujar contra mí como reflejo cuando deslicé los dedos bajo su camisa. Le provoqué, moviendo en círculos mis caderas sobre él. Justo ahora tengo que desabrocharme el pantalón, porque la presión me está inquietando. Aún tengo los ojos cerrados y he comenzado a acariciarme el abdomen, como le acariciaba a él en aquella ocasión.

Nath enterrado en el hueco de mi cuello mientras yo desabotonaba lento su camisa, no llevaba nada debajo. Me recorrió un delicioso escalofrío al escuchar su primer gemido, cuando yo cerraba los labios alrededor de su pezón y estrujaba el otro con cuidado. Pequeños botones de color rosa que se endurecían bajo mi húmeda lengua. Esos espasmos que le daban, le hacían encorvar la espalda, pegándose así un poco más a mí y me permitían separar nuestros rostros lo suficiente para verle, con los ojos cerrados y una muy fina capa de sudor brotando de su frente. Me hice espacio entre sus piernas, él me permitió abrirle el pantalón. Su miembro se asomaba apenas por el elástico del bóxer...

Tengo que bajarme el pantalón a las rodillas, mi propio sexo reclama atención, y no es algo que simplemente pueda ignorar. Muerdo mi labio inferior y cierro los dedos alrededor de mi miembro, arriba, abajo... Arriba, abajo. ¡Dios! Más rápido. Recuerdo la mirada de Nath, buscaba todo lo que había en mi habitación, hacía lo posible por no bajar la mirada y encontrarme lamiendo su dureza por toda su extensión. Su cadera de pronto empujaba hacia arriba y la rosada punta de su miembro se frotaba con mis labios. Lo engullí poco a poco, dejándome embriagar por el sabor, por el peso del miembro sobre mi lengua, por los sonidos que acariciaban mis tímpanos, y luego fue mejor. Al sentir los largos dedos del delegado aferrándose con fuerza en mi cabello, él jadeaba, no se daba cuenta pero me guiaba al ritmo que más le estaba complaciendo. Su cuerpo en tensión, el gemido ronco en su garganta y el sabor de su esencia llenando mi boca... Es simplemente abrumador aquel recuerdo..

 _Ahora estoy cayendo dormi_ _do._

Mis ojos pesan, el sopor me llega de pronto, tan esperado, me relajo y comienzo a cerrar los párpados poco a poco, pero cuando estoy por quedarme dormido un recuerdo viene a mi mente. Aquel preciso día, de hecho.

Pedimos pizza para cenar, estábamos sentados en el suelo de mi sala, viendo alguna película de suspenso policiaco, de esas que tanto le gustaban y de la nada comenzó a hablar.

-Castiel, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo... -Me puse tenso por unos cuantos segundos. Siendo él, podría tratarse de cualquier cosa. Ya mi mente estaba buscando posibles cosas que pudiera haber olvidado por las cuales pudiera estar molesto pero solo estiré mi mano para alcanzar la caja de cigarrillos y encender uno mientras me recostaba sobre la alfombra. - ¿Qué piensas sobre vivir juntos?

Me tomó por sorpresa, casi me ahogo con el humo del tabaco y un fuerte ataque de tos me hizo incorporarme y mirarle tal vez con más sorpresa de la que esperaba expresar. - ¿Qué? -Fue lo único que atine a decir una vez recuperado el aire que había escupido tan violentamente.

\- Sí, bueno, mi alquiler... Puedo pagarlo, es sólo que ya que paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí en vez de mi departamento, me parece un desperdicio de dinero pagar por un lugar que no ocupo... - No supe que decir, me quedé estático, estaba tan feliz. - S-sabes que no tengo tantas cosas así que estaba pensando... tal vez...

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Bueno, no tiene que ser así si no quieres. Era solo una idea.

Y de pronto le noté algo molesto, inseguro y comenzó a soltar palabras tropezadas, a decir cosas que no me pareció tuvieran pies ni cabeza. Sin darme cuenta comenzamos a discutir.

\- Tan solo te lo comento porque ya que nos amamos, y todo eso, no le veo ningún problema... - Su rostro reflejaba una duda tremenda. - Porque... nos amamos, ¿cierto? ¿Tú me amas?

\- Nath... -no supe qué decir. - Mira, yo... no se si ésto sea amor, pero lo que si sé es que tengo deseos de estar a tu lado mucho tiempo más... No me veo estando sin tí.

Se puso en pie, se colocó con sorprendente rapidez los zapatos y salió furioso del edificio, yo le seguí hasta la entrada y le vi tomando un taxi, para cuando llegué hasta él tan solo así, sin mayor explicación, sin darme tiempo para decir nada más...

\- Terminamos.

 _Ella pide un taxi mientras él está fumando._

Reaccioné cuando el auto ya había arrancado. Ni siquiera me miró al marcharse. Le marqué... ¡Te marqué tantas veces Nath...! Y nunca contestaste. Te busqué, te lloré, tan solo me apartaste y aún sigo sin saber qué demonios fue lo que hice mal...

El sonido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos. Al abrir la puerta la boba cara distraída de Lyssandro es lo que encuentro. Entra a mi casa sin invitación previa y se sienta en el sofá. Le miro mientras cruzo los brazos, esperando a que hable, ya se que es imposible hacerle hablar cuando está divagando en sus pensamientos.

\- Uhmm... - empieza. - ¿Cuánto tiempo duran los intercambios escolares?

\- ¿Qué? Sweet Amoris no tiene programa de intercambio éste año, idiota.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué Dakota le mentiría a Nathaniel? - Esperen... ¿Qué? Clavo mi vista en mi amigo con curiosidad e insistencia. Una clara mirada que dice "Habla ahora." - Vengo del centro comercial porque pasé a ver a mi hermano, resulta que está diseñando nueva ropa y necesitaba una especie de talla masculina estándar y al parecer yo soy...

\- Lyssandro, deja de divagar y ve al grano.

\- Ah.. sí. ¿Qué te decía? - Me mira con esos ojitos inocentes que en tantos problemas me han metido más de una vez.

\- Mira, olvídalo. Iré al centro comercial.

\- ¿Irás? Oh, cierto, acabo de ver a Nathaniel teniendo una plática bastante agradable con Dakota, estaban en la cafetería frente a su trabajo.

 _Ella inhala un poco*_

Suspiro con pesadez, el camino hasta el centro comercial ha sido más tardado ya que Lysandro insistía en venir conmigo pero tuve que pasar alrededor de 20 minutos convenciéndolo de ponerse el casco. No quería que su cabello se desordenara demasiado. Es un egocéntrico de primera, aunque no lo parezca.

Camino con paso agitado por todo el lugar, tan rápido como mis pies me lo permiten dirigiéndome a la cafetería que el albino me ha mencionado. Ahí sentados al fondo del local, en la última mesa, la más privada... _la nuestra_... se encuentran el par de rubios. Ríen, bromean y se meten ligeros empujones amistosos. Sí claro, amistosos.

Me hierve la sangre al ver que ese idiota surfista le pueda sacar las más bellas sonrisas a mi Nathaniel.

 _Ahora ambos se van a la cama y mi estómago se enferma_

El delegado toma ambas manos de Dakota, las examina y ríe. Las sostiene entre las suyas y las aprieta ligeramente. Ahora las empalma y las mide. El idiota del surfista tiene los dedos más largos que mi... que Nath, los dobla un poco y aún le saca una falange.

 _Y todo está en mi cabeza, pero ella está tocando su pecho._

Se miran por varios segundos que a mí me parecen de lo más eternos... Dake le ha quitado una basura de las pestañas...  
Ese imbécil, de seguro no era nada, pero Nathaniel le sonríe y creo que puedo distinguir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

 _Ahora, él le quita el vestido._

Y ésto ya son ganas de torturarme.

 _Solo déjenme ir._

Pero no me muevo, tan solo sigo viendo. No sé qué hago aquí. No debería estar aquí.

¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso Nathaniel me ha terminado, para irse con _él?_

Sin darme cuenta en qué momento comencé a caminar, estoy entrando a la cafetería. No sé, no podía seguir observando detrás del cristal. Estoy caminando hacia ellos y sé que debo detenerme, que lo que sea que suceda después sólo puede resultar mal... pero...

 _Simplemente no puedo mirar, me está matando y tomando control._

Y Nath me nota. Me mira y se espanta. Tranquilo mi amor, no voy a morderte. Tu rostro es gracioso con esa mirada.

Dake nota la reacción de Nathaniel y voltea en mi dirección. Antes de que llegue junto a ellos, el surfista ya se ha puesto en pie y estamos uno frente al otro con la escueta mesa de madera entre nosotros, esto es de quien se rinda y aparte la mirada, y no seré yo. Te juro, que no seré yo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Habla él primero.

\- De paso. Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

Mi tono de voz no demuestra más que sarcasmo, cargado de un veneno que ambos pueden notar.

\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas.

 _Los celos llevan a los santos de vuelta al mar._

Mis puños arden y lo único que deseo es golpear la asquerosa cara de ese maldito y borrar todo el cinismo de aquella patética sonrisa.

Y sí, al parecer el delegado lo ha notado, pues se ha puesto en pie y nos ha obligado a poner distancia entre nosotros.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Castiel? - Ahora toda mi atención es para Nathaniel, pero estoy molesto así que estúpidamente solo atino a decir aquello que me está quemando en la lengua. Ni siquiera lo pienso...

\- ¿Por eso me dejaste? ¡Eh! ¿Para poder estar con éste grandísimo idiota? ¿Por eso te inventaste de la nada un problema conmigo y me dejaste? Porque estábamos bien Nathaniel, estábamos bien ¡Y de la nada...! - Mis palabras salen tan rápido de mi boca que no puedo ni pensar... en que... estoy por joderlo todo. - Me has estado mintiendo, ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas metido con éste sujeto mientras me mirabas a la cara y me decías que me querías?

Su rostro es de sorpresa. Luego se oscurece y la ira se enciende.

 _Nadando a través de enfermas canciones de cuna que se ahogan por tus *excusas_

-Eres el idiota más grande que pudo haber existido. - Me empuja. - ¿Engañarte? - Un golpe en el pecho.- ¿Y te atreves a creer que te mentía cuando te decía que te quiero? ¿Cuándo me lo dijiste tu a mí, Castiel?

Su voz poco a poco se fue tornando más suave, más débil, y puedo ver ahora el par de lágrimas que luchan por escapar de sus bellos ojos mientras él intenta retenerlas y se aferra a la tela de la playera sobre mis hombros.

-Eres un idiota... - Se limpia los ojos con la manga de su sudadera y toma a Dake por la muñeca. - Con permiso.

 _Pero es tan solo el precio que pago._

Salen ambos del local, Dakota me echa una última mirada antes de desaparecer con mi... Con Nathaniel, y no sé qué significa. Quiero creer que lo disfruta, tal vez era una sonrisa, tal vez... Al mismo tiempo parecía preocupado...

No.

Maldito imbécil, y lo digo ahora refiriéndome a mi mismo.

 _El destino me llama, abriendo mis ojos ansiosos._

Jodido imbécil.

 _Porque soy el Sr. Positivo._

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:** Aquí les dejo un par de líneas de la canción original y las aclaraciones de los (*)._

While he's having a smoke and she´s taking a drag: _En la canción dice que él fuma y ella inhala un poco, fue lo más cercano que encontré para traducir esa parte ya que "Taking a drag" puede referirse a tomar el residuo del humo del cigarrillo._

Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis: _Obviamente, la pronunciación en inglés rima, es una canción xD "Alibis" literalmente son coartadas, pero una palabra que puede tomarse como sinónimo es "excusas" me pareció más adecuado, realmente de la otra forma no me gustaba, tan solo sonaba mal._

 _Y bueno! eso es todo por éste capítulo. Estoy pensando en alargarlo unos cuantos capítulos más, la verdad no lo se. No tengo nada en especial planeado y solo estoy escribiendo éste fic sobre la marcha así que si tienen alguna **canción, ideas,** o **sugerencias** que les gustaría ver en éste fic, no duden en comentarlas y yo las tomaré en cuenta n.n _

_Espero les gustara el capítulo_

 _3_


End file.
